


You Have Died of Dystenery

by Fericita



Category: Mercy Street (TV), Oregon Trail (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Mary teaches Jed to play a beloved game.For Mercy Street Advent: Silver and AU, thanks @jomiddlemarch for the prompt and @the-spaztic-fantastic for the beta-ing!
Relationships: Jedediah "Jed" Foster/Mary Phinney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	You Have Died of Dystenery

“You have died of dysentery? That’s bullshit! I would never die of dysentery!” Jed pointed at the screen like he would at a bad call against the Ravens and Mary wondered if he was appealing to the referees of this game. The old school, two dimensional computer game with the sub-par graphics and an addictive chain of horrible events. To change the inevitable outcome that every player of the Oregon Trail met sooner or later, usually after a broken axle and a few bad days of unsuccessful buffalo hunts.

“You can’t just will yourself to not get dysentery, Jed. It was pretty much inevitable then. Or at least it is in this game.” She rolled her eyes, considering razzing him about his Georgetown Prep education and how it had ill-prepared him for this particular rite of passage that surely a public school education in even an under-funded computer lab would have guaranteed. But she knew it would lead to him teasing her about that distant ancestor who was a Baron or a Duke or something off in Austria or Hungary or the Austro-Hungarian empire. She could never remember, but he did, and he was merciless, calling her royalty for a full month before she bested him on the chem lab final and claimed a moratorium on that particular nickname.

“Bullshit,” Jed repeated, but he pulled her into his lap, not as irritated as he had been. 

“Oh, it’s definitely shit. Lots and lots of shit,” she said, kissing him behind the ear.

“You’re going to have to stop one of those things. Saying ‘shit’ or kissing me there. It’s too confusing. I’m turned on but grossed out.”

“Ok,” she laughed. “Rematch. My turn and if I get past Chimney Rock, I win.”

“That’s not the end! That’s not anywhere near Oregon!” Jed was against gesturing at the screen, now blinking on the opening credits.

“I don’t think you’ll mind when I tell you what the winner gets to do to the loser,” Mary said, giving him one more kiss before moving to her own seat and starting the game. 

Jed leaned back in his chair. “I have a feeling you’re right,” he said. “And I think in this particular instance, we agree Ms. Phinney.”


End file.
